Heart's Peak Academy
by Estelette
Summary: Sora Key is just a regular student. Who would've ever thought that he'd be accepted into Heart's Peak Academy, a famous academy known to only accept the best of the best? When he gets there, things take an unexpected twist. Welcome to the school life of mutual killing! Rated T for language and Character Deaths. Litte bit of SoKai and whatever else happens. Disclaimer inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Kingdom Hearts and the ideas and concepts came from Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

**A **certain young brunette looked at what was before his innocent eyes. Full of limitless ebullience, his heart pounded as he gazed upon the prestigious academy, Heart's Peak Academy.

He had absolutely no idea why he was there.

Heart's Peak Academy was a famous high school that _only_ accepted the "best of the best". The students who were fortunate enough to be selected excelled in one major area, whether it was being an idol to even being a delinquent. They had the title of "Super High School Level," or SHSL, for short. The school invited these students, and since a profuse budget was available at any time, Heart's Peak enabled the new, talented generation access in the latest technology and specialized classes to hone their skills.

One could only imagine the amount of pure confusion Sora was experiencing when he first got the letter of invitation in the mail. He had to gawk at the letter several times, his mind stubbornly refusing to believe he saw his name boldly printed on the white paper. There were a number of questions that echoed in his mind. _Why did they choose him, out of all the others? What talent could he possibly have? How was this even possible? Isn't this a mistake? Why?!_

Yet, there he was. In front of the school's gate. On the day of the opening ceremony.

Although the brunette was still pretty tremulous from anxiety, a feeling of thrill overpowered him. He was there! He was _actually_ there! Sure, there was still that question of "_Why me of all people?_", but the truth was the truth, and there was no changing that. He was accepted!

After all, he _was_ Sora Key, a "Super High School Level Hope".

With a bright smile on his face, he took a step forward onto Heart's Peak Academy's property.

~oOo~

**T**he last thing Sora remembered was a sudden, excruciating pain when he passed the school's tall, black gate. When he woke up again, he was somewhere he didn't recognize.

His first reaction was to panic.

Sora abruptly stood up, pushing the chair he was previously sitting in backwards. He glanced around the room, quickly examining the details. Sora was in a classroom, with desks and chairs neatly put in rows and columns. The blackboard in front of him had a number of mathematical equations written down, some of which Sora didn't understand, accompanied by their solutions.

Sora himself was wearing, what he presumed to be, a school uniform. The school uniform he was wearing was made up of a clean, white blouse and dark brown pants, topped with a jacket the same color as the pants. Sora also had a black tie around his neck and was wearing black and white sneakers. This didn't sit well with Sora, since he recalled nothing that had to do with changing the clothes he was previously wearing.

The desk he was sitting in before was near a window, which was heavily blocked off by gigantic sheets of metal screwed onto the wall. If not for a door next to the blackboard, Sora would've been trapped in a place he wasn't even sure how he got to.

His heart was beating faster and faster. Sora banged on the thick, steel sheets blocking the windows. Needless to say, it was useless. He turned to look at the door, which gave him a foreboding vibe. Still, it was his only chance of escaping the room.

Sora walked to the door and, quavering, he slowly turned the doorknob. As the door creaked open, Sora stuck his head out and glanced outside.

What Sora saw was just a simple hallway with other doors leading to classrooms. Some were opened and some were closed. It was strange. It looked just like a school's-

_Am I in Heart's Peak Academy?_ Sora suddenly thought to himself, looking around a second time.

His previous feeling of panic subsided as a new feeling of confusion took place.

Struck by curiosity, Sora took a peek into the rooms with open doors. They were all classrooms, similar to the one he was just in. Looking closer, he recognized some of the rooms by the sample pictures on the school's website.

There was no mistaking it. Sora was inside Heart's Peak Academy.

Sora explored the hallway, roaming around if he could get any clues as to why he was suddenly there. After a few minutes, he was in front of, what he assumed was, the gym. He heard a number of hushed whispers inside.

The murmuring stopped when Sora opened the doors. He saw other students, dressed in similar outfits as him, staring at him.

"U-Uh, hi," Sora stuttered, embarrassed by the sudden attention on him.

"Sora?" A voice called out.

Sora turned to where the voice came from. He immediately recognized the owner of the said voice.

"Kairi?" Sora spat out, surprised that his old childhood friend was right in front of him.

"The one and only!" Kairi responded, smiling.

Kairi and Sora were inseparable friends in elementary school. That is, until Kairi had gotten scouted by some agents, making her a very successful idol, and ended up moving away from Destiny Islands. They still tried to keep in touch, like all friends would do, but their contact with each other faded away after time. Sora saw Kairi on television from time to time, and he watched her perform with a small, sad smile on his face. Kairi was famous; he wasn't. They were different. It was blatantly obvious to anyone that she was going to be invited to Heart's Peak Academy for being a "Super High School Level Idol". And Sora? He'd just be a regular student going to Destiny High.

Sora was glad that things didn't follow the same route as he thought it would.

With her straight auburn hair and iridescent eyes that seemed to change from purple to a deep aquamarine blue every now and then, she was a popular subject amongst boys who adored her. Even Sora admitted that he thought Kairi was cute.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's been such a long time!"

"Yeah," Sora smiled back.

"And we're going to have the rest of our high school years to recap what happened after all this time," Kairi said, both excited and happy.

"Well, if you're done with your little reunion," A student interrupted. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head.

Axel was a tall, lean figure, with spiked, red hair. Having a grin that could have been considered maniacal and emerald colored tear drop tattoos on his face, Sora felt a wild and dangerous vibe from him.

"I'm Ventus," Another student introduced. He had spiky, blonde hair and the color of his eyes were similar to Sora's. "And this is Roxas, my twin. But I guess that's pretty obvious." Ventus let out a small laughter as he pointed to Roxas, who was nearly identical to him. The only difference was that Ventus was the only one showing a friendly smile.

One by one, Sora met the other students. Aqua was as tall as Axel, and had ocean blue eyes and short, blue hair. Terra was a bit taller than Aqua, and was muscular and had long, spiked, brown hair. Vanitas gave off a ominous atmosphere, and had unusual amber eyes to accompany his black, spiked hair. He looked uncomfortably similar to Sora. Xion was quiet, with similar eyes to Kairi and pitch-black hair, while Naminé looked exactly like Kairi, but with light, blonde hair.

All of them had one thing in common at the moment. They had no idea how or when they got inside the school.

"It seems like everyone was brought here forcefully," Aqua muttered.

"Hehehehehe..."

A voice echoed throughout the gym. It came from the stage in the front of the room. Startled, everyone looked to the platform that had a podium in the center. Suddenly, a doll popped out of the podium. The doll was a mouse, with round ears and red shorts. It stood on its feet.

"Welcome to Heart's Peak Academy!" The mouse said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wait..." Sora said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Did that doll just talk?"

"Doll?" It exclaimed, with anger in its voice. "I'm the principal of this school!"

"What?" Ventus asked, disbelief clearly shown in his voice.

"You heard me!" The doll replied. "I'm Principal Mickey! Welcome to Heart's Peak Academy, new students! The phones in you have will have all the rules of our academy. As students, you must follow these rules. Oh yeah, all the technology with the exception of the school-provided technology are forbidden. As a precaution, I have taken all of your personal phones and other electronics." It jumped down to the floor, now on the same ground level as the students.

"He's right! My 3DS was _stolen_!" The usually quiet Xion cried, digging into her pockets. After all, she _was_ a SHSL Gamer.

Sora suddenly felt something in his jacket's pocket. He took it out, revealing a black phone.

_How did I not notice this bef-_

"This is a joke!" Riku yelled, breaking Sora's train of thought. "I'm sick of this. I'm leaving!"

"Leave?" The doll seemed to show an evil grin, if that was even possible. " But where to? The windows and exits are all blocked, as you already probably had noticed."

The mouse paused before continuing. "By the way, that reminds me. If you want to leave, you have to kill one of your esteemed classmates."

_Kill? _Nervous murmuring and whispering arose from the crowd. Did they hear right? Sora's heart began to beat faster.

"This is BS!" Terra yelled. "What's stopping us from just ripping you to shreds?"

He grabbed the doll by the neck.

"Violence against the principal is against the rules!" The mouse cried.

It started to beep.

"No way..." Axel muttered to himself. "Quick! Throw it!" He yelled frantically.

Terra widened his eyes and threw the doll as far as he could. It exploded midair.

"An explosion?" Terra said, suddenly realizing what could've happened if Axel kept his mouth shut.

"Well, since you guys are new students, I'll let this slip by," A new doll popped out of the podium once more. It looked the exactly the same as the last one. "Anyways, I'm looking forward to the school year. Hehehe... Kill or be killed. How despair-inducing! Well, goodbye for now!" The mouse jumped back onto the stage and disappeared into a hole in the platform.

After processing the information for a few seconds, someone finally cried out. The yell triggered a chain reaction. Some people put their hands over their mouths. Some broke out crying. Others, like Sora, didn't even know how to react. He just couldn't believe it.

But the truth was the truth, and there was no changing that. This was just the beginning of the school life of mutual killing.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 1!**

**Now to clear things up. I do not define this as a crossover. I'm using ideas and concepts from Dangan Ronpa. I'm not exactly using Dangan Ronpa characters. I would define a crossover as a fanfiction where characters of different series meet.**

**If you are confused about anything in this fanfiction, whether it'd be questions about the characters or questions from Dangan Ronpa, feel free to ask! I would also like to recommend the Dangan Ronpa series, as it's really interesting.**

**Anyways, did you like it? ****I'm not sure whether or not to put it in first person or third person. So, in the next chapter, it will be told in first person. I'll see which one works better and use that for the remainder of the fanfiction. Your own opinions are welcomed as well.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow? But only if you want to! **


End file.
